Szkoła z internatem/Reaktywacja
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 2 Szkoła z internatem Sezon drugi Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Do G-Tech'u przyjeżdżają członkinie zespołu z lat 80. "Disco Bis" w którym Moranica była solistką i tancerką. Heinz spotyka się z Roger'em i Abigail. Tymczasem Fretka ogłasza rodzicom wspaniałe wieści, a Zack próbuje znaleźć kod do laboratorium Zoltana. Bohaterowie *Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; *Zoltan George Davenport; *Jeremiasz Johnson; *Fretka Flynn; *Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport; *Jasmine MacMandy; *Zack Davenport; *Heinz Dundersztyc; *Linda Flynn-Fletcher; *Lawrence Fletcher; *Wieśka; *Wieśka; *Wieśka; *Wieśka; *Wieśka; *Roger Dundersztyc; *Abigail Winslet; *Jakub Dundersztyc (przez telefon); *Mikrofala Blender Scenariusz (G-Tech. Moranica stoi w pomieszczeniu głównym i grzebie sobie w majtkach. Z windy wysiada Zoltan i podchodzi do Moranici) Zoltan: Moranico! Moranica: Co? (Zoltan klęka przed Moranicą) Zoltan: Kocham cię! Jesteś miłością mojego życia! Czy wyjdziesz za mnie? (Zoltan wyciąga zza siebie pudełeczko. Pokazuje je Moranice, otwiera je. W środku jest pierścionek z diamentem) Moranica: TAAAK! WYJDĘ ZA CIEBIE!!! (Po chwili to wszystko okazuje się snem Zoltana. Mężczyzna przerażony siada) Zoltan: AAAA!!! O, ufff... na szczęście to tylko sen. Moranica: Tak. Śpij dalej. Zoltan: Racja, jutro ciężki dzień. (Zoltan kładzie się z powrotem i zamyka oczy. Po kilkunastu sekundach zapala światło i dynamicznie zeskakuje z łóżka) Zoltan: Zaraz, co pani robi w moim łóżku?! (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... W znanym wam mieście, Gdzieś w Danville, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Reaktywacja. (W G-Tech'u. Wszyscy uczniowie siedzą na kanapach i słuchają Zoltana stojącego przy stoliku z wazą) Zoltan: Dzisiaj... (Z windy wysiada Moranica z kilkoma opakowaniami balonów do nadmuchania) Moranica: Zoltuś! (Zoltan odwraca się) Zoltan: Ja to chyba muszę moim ochroniarzom zmniejszyć pensję... Moranica: Masz mi pomóc nadmuchać balony! Zoltan: A może jakieś "proszę"? I po co tak właściwie? Moranica: Kojarzysz chyba "Disco Bis"? Zoltan: Kogo?! Moranica: Najlepszy zespół w latach osiemdziesiątych! Zoltan: Tak, ale chyba trzynastego wieku. Pierwszy raz słyszę tę nazwę. Moranica: No to wytłumaczę... "Disco Bis" to zespół w którym śpiewałam i tańczyłam. Jeremiasz: Co pani tańczyła? Taniec kurczaka? Moranica: Na jednym z koncertów. Generalnie, licząc ze mną to było nas sześć dziewczyn. Ja, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka. Wieśka grała na gitarze, Wieśka na perkusji, a Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka były tancerkami razem ze mną. Zespół rozpadł się wraz z komunizmem w Europie. Nie widziałyśmy się od ponad dwudziestu lat, ale gadałyśmy przez telefon. Wieśka założyła rodzinę, Wieśka zatrudniła się jako kierowca trolejbusa, Wieśka została zarządczynią więzienia, Wieśka siedziała u Wieśki, a Wieśka kupiła suczkę, którą nazwała Wieśka. Fretka: To jak panie orientowały się, mówiąc "Wieśka"? Jak było wiadomo o którą chodzi? Moranica: Nijak, ale jak krzyczałam "Wieśka, przynieś piwo!" to dostawałam pięć puszek. Wracając do tematu, dzisiaj Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka przyjeżdżają do Danville i urządzam im tutaj przyjęcie powitalne. Zoltan: Co? Nie może pani tutaj! Nie może pani tak sobie pozwalać! Co pani, moja żona?! Moranica: Jeszcze nie. (Moranica wpycha Zoltanowi do ręki kilka paczuszek balonów) Moranica: Dmuchaj! (Moranica wyciąga ze swojej paczuszki jeden balon, po czym przystawia go do tyłka. Moranica puszcza głośnego bąka, a po chwili balon jest napełniony) Moranica: Achhh... w końcu. Żeby mieć siłę napełnić te balony, od miesiąca jadłam samą grochówkę. (Moranica puszcza krótkiego głośnego bąka. Waza na stoliku pęka) Zoltan: Na szczęście ja mam dzisiaj spotkanie z prezydentem USA, więc nie będzie mnie na tym przyjęciu. Moranica: O nie, nie! Powiedziałam Wieśce, Wieśce, Wieśce, Wieśce i Wieśce, że jesteś moim mężem i będziesz na tej imprezie. Zoltan: Słucham?! Mam zostawić prezydenta dla jakiejś Wieśki, Wieśki, Wieśki, Wieśki i Wieśki?! Moranica: Tak. Zoltan: Ale Barack strzeli na mnie focha! Moranica: I tak niedługo będziemy mieć nowego prezydenta, więc bez różnicy. Zoltan: Nie będę udawał pani męża i koniec, kropka. Moranica: To weźmy teraz ślub, nie będziesz musiał udawać. Zoltan: No to chyba poudaję. Moranica: To dobrze. Ale stosownie się ubierz! Fretka: Powiedziała kobieta, która wjechała kiedyś do szkoły przebrana za rzymskiego cesarza. (Tymczasem w sklepie naprzeciwko G-Tech'u. Za kasą stoi Brenda i Jasmine przebrane za sprzedawczynie. Do sklepu wchodzi Zack) Brenda: Dzień dobry. Coś pomóc, doradzić? Zack: Szukam jakichś spodni dla siebie. Brenda: Ale to sklep z damską odzieżą... a z resztą. (Brenda ściąga maskę) Brenda: Zack! (Zack spogląda na Brendę) Brenda: O, hej mamo. A jak byłem tu z tatą i panią Moranicą, to tamte sprzedawczynie powiedziały nam, że wy tu nie pracujecie. A swoją drogą, gdzie te sprzedawczynie się podziały? (Jasmine strzela porządnego facepalm'a) Brenda: Jak ci idzie zdobycie kodu do laboratorium Zoltana? Zack: Jakiego kodu? A, tak, pamiętam. Brenda: Nadal go nie masz? Zack: Nie. A nie może Jasmine spróbować go zdobyć? Podobno ma bionikę i uczy się w tej szkole. Jasmine: Tak, ale bionika tam nie działa, a co do uczenia się, to... eeee... przeniosłam się do innej szkoły. Zack: Aha, okej. Brenda: Słuchaj, wydaje mi się, że Zoltan ma karteczkę z tym kodem w swoich szarych spodniach. Zack: Ale on nosi niebieskie. Brenda: Tak, ale ma też takie inne, szare. Nie zakłada ich, bo mu w nich niewygodnie. Podejrzewam, że będą wisiały w szafie, więc zdobycie tego kodu będzie proste, jak bułka z masłem. (Tymczasem w apartamencie Zoltana. Moranica stoi z Zoltanem przed szafą. Mężczyzna ma na sobie szare spodnie) Moranica: Nie pokażesz się w tych brzydkich niebieskich jeansach. Te będą lepsze. Zoltan: Ale trochę uwierają. Moranica: Trudno. (Tymczasem w spółce zło. Heinz siada z telefon w ręku na fotelu. Wybiera numer i przykłada słuchawkę do ucha) Dundersztyc: Halo? Cześć, bracie. Roger: O, cześć, Heinz. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Dundersztyc: Racja. Może się gdzieś spotkamy? Roger: Okej. Mam dzisiaj wolny dzień. Dundersztyc: Ja też nie mam nic na głowie. Spotkajmy się... może o szesnastej w kafejce "U Róży"? Jest niedaleko mojego domu. Roger: Spoko. A mogę przyjść z moją nową dziew... Dundersztyc (zrywa się z fotela): TAK, PRZYJDŹ!!! Znaczy się... eee... jeżeli chcesz, to ją ze sobą weź. Cześć. (Heinz rozłącza się. Po chwili rzuca telefonem o podłogę, a następnie rozdeptuje nogą jego części) (W domu Flynn-Fletcher'ów. Fretka wchodzi po cichu do salonu i zauważa nagich Lindę i Lawrence'a oglądających telewizję) Fretka: Hej. Linda i Lawrence: AAAA!!! (Oboje zrywają się z łóżka i zakrywają się leżącymi na podłodze ich ubraniami) Linda: My tylko... eee... sprawdzaliśmy, czy nie mamy kleszczy. Ale jak tu weszłaś? Fretka: Nie pamiętacie? Wyjeżdżając do szkoły z internatem, daliście mi klucze do tego domu. Linda: A, racja. A po co tak w ogóle przyszłaś? Fretka: Mamo, tato... będziecie... (Dzwoni telefon) Linda: Przepraszam na chwilę. (Linda odbiera) Linda: Czego?! (Chwila ciszy) Linda: O, hej, Vivian. Fretka: Oho, czyli będę musiała poczekać z godzinę... (Tymczasem w G-Tech'u, w apartamencie Zoltana. Moranica napełnia tyłkiem balon, a Zoltan patrzy na nią z obrzydzeniem. Rudowłosa puszcza bąka, a po chwili pokazuje Zoltanowi balon pełen powietrza) Moranica: Uchhh... to już ostatni. Przez ten zapach nabrałam ochoty na grochówkę. Zoltan: Ja wręcz przeciwnie. Moranica: No to przywiąż te balony, a ja powieszę to. (Moranica wyciąga zza siebie dużą wstęgę z napisem) Zoltan: "Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka - witajcie!"? Moranica: Nie miałam lepszego pomysłu. Jak weszłam po raz pierwszy, zaproszona oczywiście, do domu mojego byłego męża, Gaylord'a, jego rodzice powitali mnie napisem "Zostaw naszego syna w spokoju". (Godzinę później. Moranica dumnie uśmiechnięta i bezradny Zoltan stoją przed windą. Jej drzwi otwierają się, a w środku pięć staruszek) Moranica: Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka! Jak to miło was znowu widzieć razem! Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka (ucieszone): Moranica! Moranica: To jest mój mąż, Zoltan. Chodźcie, zapraszam. (Moranica i Zoltan siadają na kanapach. Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka również wchodzą i rozglądają się) Wieśka: Wow, ale tu ładnie. Wieśka: Aż okradłabym ten dom. Wieśka: Nie zapominaj, że jestem naczelnikiem więzienia! Wieśka: No dobra, dobra. (Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka siadają na kanapie) Moranica: No... Wieśka, jak ci się układa z Wieśkiem? Wieśka: A dobrze, mamy trójkę dzieci. Moranica: Oooo... a jak się nazywają? Wieśka: Najstarsza, Wieśka, ma 17 lat, Wiesiek ma 11, a Wieśka ma 6. Moranica: Och, to super! A u ciebie, Wieśka? Co słychać u twojej suczki, Wieśki? Wieśka: A dobrze, ale ostatnio Wieśka nie chce jeść. Moranica: To niedobrze. A co u ciebie, Wieśka? Jak u twojej córki... czekaj, jak ona miał na imię? Wieśka: Wieśka. Moranica: Ach, no tak. Nigdy nie mogę zapamiętać jej imienia. Wieśka: Wieśka na Harvard się dostała. Moranica: Serio?! To świetnie! Pozdrów Wieśkę ode mnie. A u ciebie, Wieśka? Jak ci idzie kierowanie więzieniem? Wieśka: Może być. Ostatnio wypuściłam Wieśkę. Moranica: A właśnie, Wieśka, jak życie na wolności? Wieśka: Wspaniale! Znalazłam sobie chłopaka. Wiesiek ma na imię. I zaszłam w ciążę. Jeżeli to będzie chłopak, to nazwiemy go Wiesiek, a jak dziewczynka, to Wieśka. Wieśka: A właśnie, Moranica! A co u ciebie? Moranica: Ach, no tak. Po ślubie z Zoltanem nasze życie ułożyło się zaje**ście! (Drzwi windy otwierają się. Ze środka wychodzi Zack) Moranica: O, to jest nasz syn. To... jak on miał na imię? Zoltuś, przypomnij. Zoltan: To jest Zack. Moranica: Ach, racja. To nasz syn, Zack. Mamy jeszcze córkę, Claire. Wieśka: Bez sensu te imiona. Zack: Czekaj... pani Moranico, jestem pani synem? Moranica: Tak. Zack: Aha, okej. Ale mam do ciebie mówić "mamo"? Moranica: Tak. Wieśka: Masz dziwnego syna. Moranica: Bo to idiota. On sobie podpisuje buty, który jest lewy, a który prawy! (Zack zaczyna przeszukiwać szafę Zoltana) Zoltan: Zack, co ty robisz? Zack: Szukam tych twoich szarych spodni. Zoltan: Ale ja mam je na sobie. (Zack zamyka szafę i odwraca się) Zack: A, to weź pożycz. Zoltan: Słucham?! To nie twój rozmiar! Zack: No proszę... Zoltan: Nie. Moranica: Chodź, tutaj siadaj. Zack: Ale... Moranica: Nie pyskuj. (Zack siada obok Zoltana) Moranica: Poznaj moje koleżanki. (Moranica zapoznaje Zack'a z każdą z emerytek po kolei) Moranica: Wieśka, Zack. Zack, Wieśka. Wieśka, Zack. Zack, Wieśka. Wieśka, Zack. Zack, Wieśka. Wieśka, Zack. Zack, Wieśka. Wieśka, Zack. Zack, Wieśka. Zack: Hej. Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka: Cześć. (Zack spogląda na nitkę na nogawce Zoltana) Zack (szeptem): Hmmm... mam pomysł. (Tymczasem w kafejce "U Róży". Roger i Abigail siedzą przy stoliku i piją kawę. Do kafejki wchodzi Heinz. Dosiada się do stolika) Dundersztyc: Hej, przepraszam, że tak dłu... ABIGAIL?! Jesteś dziewczyną Roger'a? Wow, nie spodziewałem się, że cię tu zobaczę. Abigail: Heinz?! Co ty tutaj robisz? Dundersztyc: Przyszedłem spotkać się z bratem. Abigail: To twój bra... ach, tak, macie to samo nazwisko. Dundersztyc: Dlaczego z nim jesteś? Abigail: A co, nie mogę?! Twój brat jest przystojniejszy, zabawniejszy no i bogatszy od ciebie! I nie będziesz mi zakazywać, z kim mam chodzić! Dundersztyc: Ale ja nic takiego nie... Abigail: W du*ie to mam! Wychodzę! (Abigail wstaje i wychodzi z kafejki) Roger: Brawo... (Roger wstaje i również wychodzi) Dundersztyc: Echhhh... to był błąd. Mogłem tutaj nie przychodzić. Mogłem zostać w domu. Wtedy byłoby wszystko inaczej. A teraz? Teraz muszę zapłacić za ich kawy... (Tymczasem w domu Flynn-Fletcher'ów. Fretka i Lawrence śpią na kanapie, a Linda gada przez telefon) Linda: Czyli mówisz, że pomyliłaś toster ze zmywarką? A, muszę kończyć, wybacz. (Linda rozłącza się) Linda: Wstawać, lenie! (Fretka i Lawrence przebudzają się. Oboje wstają) Fretka: No dobra, to mogę wam powiedzieć. Jestem w... (Słychać dzwonek do drzwi) Lawrence: Pójdę sprawdzić, kto to. Fretka: Szlag... (W apartamencie Zoltana. Moranica opowiada coś Wieśce, Wieśce, Wieśce, Wieśce i Wieśce, a Zoltan i Zack przysypiają) Moranica: I wtedy Zoltan do mnie mówi: "Oj, przestań, śliczności moja". Wieśka: Oooo... ale podobało się wam w tym Paryżu? Moranica: Tak. Strasznie smaczne te żaby podają. Wieśka: Słuchajcie, wpadłam na pomysł! Wieśka: Jaki? Wieśka: Reaktywujmy nasz zespół! Wieśka: Oszalałaś? Wieśka: Nie. Słuchajcie, tak dobrze nam się gada. Może niepotrzebnie przestałyśmy grać na scenie. Wieśka: Ale jesteśmy już za stare. Wieśka: Wcale nie. Stany debiutują w tym roku na Eurowizji, a za tydzień konkurs preselekcyjny. Dzisiaj ostatni dzień, żeby się zgłosić. Co wy na to? Wieśka: Nie. Wieśka: To dobry pomysł. Ja się zgadzam. Wieśka: Też w to wchodzę. Wieśka: I ja. Wieśka: Echhh... to jak wy, to i ja. Wieśka: To co, Moranica? Bez ciebie nie damy rady. Moranica: Jaaa... a co mi tam, wchodzę w to! Zoltan: Zaraz, chce pani śpiewać na Eurowizji? Wieśka: Ej, Mora, czemu twój mąż mówi do ciebie "pani"? Moranica: Eeee... to nasz taki zwyczaj. Prawda, panie Zoltan? Zoltan: Eeee... Zack: Ja muszę już uciekać. (Zack łapie za nitkę u nogawki Zoltana i wstaje) Zack: Pa, mamo. Pa, tato. Pa, Wieśka. Pa, Wieśka. Pa, Wieśka. Pa, Wieśka. Pa, Wieśka. (Zack wchodzi do windy. Po chwili drzwi windy zamykają się, a winda jedzie) Moranica: Pamiętam, że mamy jeszcze jedną nieopublikowaną piosenkę, można by ją... Wieśka: Eee... Mora, gdzie się podziały spodnie twojego męża? Zoltan: Zaraz, że co?! Moranica: ZOLTEK! Oszalałeś?! Przy gościach?! Rozbierać się możesz tylko przy mnie! Idź coś załóż! (Zoltan biegnie do szafy i dynamicznie zakłada spodnie. Moranica zauważa leżącą na kanapie karteczkę) Moranica (szeptem): To ten tajny kod... (Moranica ukradkiem wkłada karteczkę do kieszeni) Moranica: No to co? Jedziemy podbić Europę? Wieśka: No pewnie! (Moranica, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka wstają, po czym idą do windy) (Tymczasem w sklepie naprzeciwko G-Tech'u. Zack wbiega ucieszony do sklepu z kulą nitki w ręku) Zack: Mam! Mam! (Stojące przy kasie Brenda i Jasmine ściągają maski z twarzy. Zack kładzie kulę nitki na ladzie) Brenda: Co to jest? Zack: To są spodnie mojego taty. Brenda: Kolor się zgadza, ale nie kształt. Zack: A bo złapałem za nitkę. (Jasmine wsadza ręce w nitkę i zaczyna ją przeszukiwać) Jasmine: Nic tam nie ma! Zack! (Oczy Jasmine zaczynają przybierać fioletowej barwy. Po chwili do sklepu wchodzi Moranica) Moranica: Zack, zostawiłeś kod do tajnego laboratorium Zoltana. (Oczy Jasmine wracają do normalności. Moranica podchodzi do lady i kładzie na niej karteczkę. Brenda zabiera ją) Jasmine: Tego się nie spodziewałam. Brenda: Nareszcie... (Brenda chowa kartkę do kasy) Moranica: Polecam wam założyć swoje maski, bo zaraz tutaj przyjdzie mój zespół. Na Eurowizję jedziemy. (Jasmine i Brenda wyciągają z szuflady maski i zakładają je. Moranica idzie przeglądać jakieś ubrania) Jasmine: Przypomnij mi, dlaczego akurat ONA z nami pracuje? (Tymczasem w domu Flynn-Fletcher'ów. Lawrence wraca do salonu z pudłem w rękach) Lawrence: Kurier nam przysłał paczkę. Linda: Może to ten opiekacz do zup? (Lawrence kładzie paczkę na podłodze i zaczyna ją otwierać) Linda: A może to wibra... Fretka: Mamo, tato! Mój brzuch rośnie! (Dramatyczna chwila ciszy) Linda: Nooo... to jedz mniej. Fretka: Nie! Mamo, tato! Będziecie dziadkami! Jestem w ciąży! Zaraz... po co wam wibrator? Linda: Wibrafon, nie wibrator. Ale czekaj... jak to jesteś w ciąży? Fretka: No wiesz. Kiedy mężczyzna i kobieta... Linda: Nie o to mi chodzi. Fretka: Jestem w pierwszym miesiącu. Linda: To... to wspaniale! (Linda i Lawrence ze łzami w oczach przytulają Fretkę) (Tymczasem w spółce zło. Heinz siedzi na fotelu i wybiera numer. Przykłada telefon do ucha) Dundersztyc: Cześć, bracie. Jakub: Cześć, Heinz. Co u ciebie? Dundersztyc: Źle. Moja niedoszła żona umawia się z Roger'em. Jakub: I myślisz, że ci pomogę? Właśnie szykuję się na randkę z twoją byłą żoną, Charlene. Na razie. (Jakub rozłącza się) Dundersztyc: Zaraz, że co? (Heinz zaczyna myśleć) Dundersztyc: Chwila, już wiem! To Pepe jest moją dziewczyną! No tak jakby... w pewnym sensie. Oni se mogą mieć dziewczyny, ja mam największego przyjaciela i wroga! I to mi wystarczy. (Heinz uśmiecha się) (Tydzień później. Na jakiejś hali muzycznej. Dziesiątki tysięcy osób siedzi na widowni i obserwuje scenę) Głos Mikrofali Blender: Z numerem ósmym - "Disco Bis" i "I'm ready for the show". Nie głosujcie na nich, bo zrobią pośmiewisko. (Piosenka I'm ready for the show) (Reflektory oświetlają leżące na scenie cztery pudła. Jedno na przodzie, a trzy pozostałe za nim. W pewnym momencie wraz z muzyką reflektory zaczynają oświetlać również Wieśkę grającą z boku na gitarze elektrycznej oraz Wieśkę grającą po drugiej stronie sceny na perkusji. W tej samej chwili również z najbliższego pudła wyskakuje Moranica, a z pozostałych trzech Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka) Moranica: Yeah! Come on, everybody! Sing with me! (Moranica, Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka zaczynają tańczyć) Moranica: Life is hard, you know that I am singing, you are hearing Listen to me (I pray) That I have to say! (Chwilowo muzyka przestaje grać. Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka żwawo wyciągają ze swoich pudeł po słoiku i otwierają je. Ze środka wylatują świetliki. Rozlatują się po scenie Muzyka dalej gra, a Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka odkładają słoiki i zaczynają wraz z Moranicą tańczyć tak, jakby doiły krowę) Moranica: I'm ready for the show! So go, go, go, go! Click the red button "Start" And play, don't agree with right! And play, don't agree with right! I'm ready for the show! So go, go, go, go! Click the red button "Start" And play, don't agree with right! I'm ready for the show! I'm ready for the show! So go, go, go, go! Click the red button "Start" And play, don't agree with right! I'm ready for the show! (Publiczność szaleje. Moranica, Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka zaczynają tańczyć normalnie) Moranica: Sometime my dad said That the life is sad But I don't tell you the same Often it's hopeless like polski sejm (Moranica unosi ręce na bok. Wieśka i Wieśka podbiegają do niej i łapią ją za ręce, a następnie pchną przed siebie. Moranica, ciągnięta przez linki, przelatuje nad większością widowni i ląduje na schodkach trybunów. Muzyka dalej gra, a Moranica oraz Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka, które zostały na scenie, tańczą jakby doiły krowę) Moranica: I'm ready for the show! So go, go, go, go! Click the red button "Start" And play, don't agree with right! I'm ready for the show! I'm ready for the show! So go, go, go, go! Click the red button "Start" And play, don't agree with right! I'm ready for the show! (Moranica gdzieś ucieka. Kamera pokazuje obraz ze sceny, gdzie Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka tańczą normalnie) Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka: She's ready for the show! So go, go, go, go! Click the red button "Start" And play, don't agree with right! She's ready for the show! She's ready for the show! She's ready for the show! She's ready for the show! (Na scenę wbiega zza kulisów Moranica) Moranica: I'm ready for the show! I'm ready for the show! I'm ready for the show! Yeah! I'm ready for the show! (Koniec piosenki) (Publiczność zaczyna szaleć) Moranica: I tak to wygram... Głos Mikrofali: Oby nie. (Napisy końcowe) (Na scenie stoi sama Mikrofala. Ma przed sobą kopertę) Mikrofala: Właśnie otrzymaliśmy wyniki z waszego SMS-owego głosowania. (Mikrofala otwiera kopertę. Wyciąga ze środka kartkę) Mikrofala: Uch, co za zaskoczenie. Trzecie miejsce z 16,75% głosów zajmuje... . . . . . . . . . . . Mikrofala: ... Jennifer Lopez i jej "Ain't Your Mama". Drugie miejsce z 24,88% głosów zajmuje... . . . . . . . . . . . Mikrofala: ... Fifth Harmony i ich "Work From Home". A reprezentantem Stanów Zjednoczonych na Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji 2016 w Sztokholmie z 38,69% głosów zostaje... . . . . . . . . . . . Mikrofala (smutna): Disco Bis i "I'm ready for the show". Głos Moranici zza kulisów: TAAAAK! TAK, KU*WA!!! Mikrofala: Ale jak to w ogóle? Nieważne, zapraszam zwyciężczynie na scenę. KONIEC Piosenki *I'm ready for the show Inne informacje *